Amidst the Sunflowers
by Suffocated Entity
Summary: Suzaku... have you ever heard of... open-mouth-kissing?" SuzakuXLelouch Read inside for description. YAOI/ SHOTACON
1. First

**I felt compelled to do this, so I did it. I wrote shota. Code Geass shota, Lelouch and Suzaku to be precise. Please, if you have no idea what shota, or what even yaoi is, I suggest you look it up before you continue on. If I get any flames for this, I will show no mercy. I'm just that type of bitch.**

**Rating:**** M/ NC-17/ Mature/ Adult for sexual content, boy-on-boy action, and several other adult themes. In other words, PWP people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. There, I hope you're happy that you made me cry. -cries-**

-

-

Amidst the Sunflowers

1: First

-

-

I felt so alive.

More alive than I have ever felt before as my legs carried me across the dew-ridden grass. The warm wind flew through my hair and tickled my face as I continued running. I could feel a small trickle of sweat drip down the nape of my neck. The sweet scent of the early sunflowers enclosed around me, the smell of summer.

This was my home; the Kururugi Shrine- wait, no... Japan was my home. I couldn't ask for a better place to live. Everything about this island was so amazing; so enticing to the senses. Maybe it was the sunflowers that danced with the breeze that grabbed my attention? Or it might have been the peaceful atmosphere in the valley? It really didn't matter what it was, nothing could ever change the fact that I loved it here.

'_But...'_ a new thought came to my mind, '_I don't think I would like it as much if I had no one to share it with.' _When I was younger, my father taught me a lesson. It was one of the few lessons he ever shared with me.

"If you have something in which you cherish with your whole heart, nothing in the world is better than to share it with the people you love."

My father then went on further to say how much he loved his job and that it would mean the world to him if I followed in his footsteps. I would be more than happy to take on the family tradition, but I believe that my father's perspective of what he cherishes most was completely off. Never in a hundred years would my father ask, but if he did question me on what my most prized possession was, I don't think I could choose between my country of my friends.

'My friends...'

I only met them a few months ago. Now that I look back, I feel so guilty for the way I treated them. Lelouch and Nunally vi Britannia... the abandoned prince and princess of that cursed superpower.

When I think of a prince or of a princess, I imagine a beautiful person who is stuck-up and snobbish. A person who has everything they could possibly ever want and still is not satisfied; always wanting more. Before I met them, this is how I pictured them to be.

However, when the day finally came that brought them to my home, my stereotype seemed to evaporate into the quiet air around me.

I had been proven wrong. Those two were pitiful. Nunally especially. She was only six-years-old and she was confined to a wheelchair and a world of darkness. Nunally was blind and handicapped, but she had never always been that way. Right before they came to Japan, their mother was murdered. An empress; Marianne vi Britannia. Unfortunately, Nunally was in her mother's arms when it happened. Those bullets robbed her of her legs. Everything else took away her sight.

Six-years-old and still being able to smile after that. Nunally was truly a wonderful girl.

Her brother, Lelouch, was different. Even though nothing was wrong with him physically, his mental state was a mess. Lelouch trusted no one. No one could push Nunally's wheelchair. No one could talk to Nunally. No one could help Nunally if she needed something. No one could could do anything for her except for him.

Lelouch loved his sister, he always had; but I think that incident made him love her even more. She had become his obsession; his reason for living.

He hated Britannia. He hated it as much as I did. He hated their customs, their ideas, their people, and their existence; just like every other person on the Earth. Our reasons for our hatred were different, yet I believe that these differences were what brought us so close.

Now, Lelouch is my best friend.

He wouldn't be running through the fields with me on such a warm day if he wasn't.

I turned my head back to see how he was holding up. Lelouch was slowing down behind me, his strides growing more sluggish as we traveled deeper into the thicket of sunflowers. I smiled at him; Lelouch had always been so nonathletic.

"H-hey! Slow down, S-Suzaku!" The fact that we were running with the current of the wind was probably the one and only reason why I could hear his gasping request. I loved to tease Lelouch, so I decided to speed up my pace. I heard him groan heavily behind me.

"Lelouch!" I angled my neck again to face him, "Catch me if you ca-ah!"

God was mad at me, I'm sure of it, for teasing poor Lelouch because I then stepped on a few slippery stones and lost my balance. On my way down, I could feel Lelouch's slender hand frantically grab the bottoms of my shorts in an attempt to save me. For once, Lelouch's plan was a failure.

I went down, but my shorts and underwear decided to stay up. My face collided with the soil, the impact scratching my skin despite the softness of the dirt. As I let out a small moan of minor pain, I noticed that my naked butt was high up in the air... facing Lelouch. It took me a second to realize that my underwear and pants were around my ankles, and that my bottom was utterly exposed to him.

I felt a strange heat creep up my cheeks, a blush. Quickly, I pulled my clothes back up and brushed myself off as I got back on my feet. It was really awkward... Lelouch was just _staring _at me.

"Um..." my fingers tugged at the hem of my shirt, fiddling the fabric in the midst of my embarrassment. "Oops." I couldn't help but laugh; sure, I was embarrassed that Lelouch saw my butt. Despite that, the whole situation was pretty funny. Before I realized it, I broke out into a hysterical fit of giggles. I was so into it I was not aware of the growing panic on his face.

When I did stop my laughter, I only did because of the shriek that emitted from Lelouch's quivering mouth. My heart began to beat faster; what happened? I felt my head get light when I saw the tears threatening to fall from his violet eyes.

"Lelouch! Lelouch! What's wrong?!" I threw myself into his face. I was concerned, I was scared. Never in my life had I ever seen him so frightened; heck, I never even seen him cry! Whatever reduced him into such a state would surely receive no mercy from me once I found out what it was. I was going to murder it.

The tears that threatened to fall from his violet eyes were now streaming down his face, his right hand covering his mouth, muffling the sobs he was making. I could see that his body was tense, his muscles clenching together almost painfully. Something bad was coming. I knew it.

"I-I-I... w-what is-?!" Lelouch's voice had gone up an octave, sounding very much like a girl's, as he whimpered into his palm.

"What's what, Lelouch?" I tried to comfort him, but I realized I was doing a sucky job at it. I didn't have experience with this kind of stuff; it was really embarrassing. I didn't exactly have good people skills. Nevertheless, I clutched his shoulder with my hand in panic, our eyes meeting quickly.

Lelouch was attempting to bite back his sobs, but he was failing. "Something... s-something is w-wro-wrong with m-me!" More tears fell down his pale cheeks, dripping onto his shirt with a sloppy and untimely rhythm. The small stains melted into the crumpled fabric of his shirt as he hunched closer to me; gasping in my shoulder as he continued to cry. I was lost. Really, really lost.

My voice came out unsteadily, "Lelouch, tell me what's wrong." He hiccuped in response, raising his black head so that our eyes were right in front of one another. I then saw another emotion withheld in his gaze that I had never before associated him with; uncertainty. "Th-that's the problem! I-I don't know!"

Hold on. Did he just tell me he didn't know what was wrong with himself? I'm so confused... so he's saying that something is wrong yet he has no idea what is? Lelouch, I thought you were the smart one!

"How do you know something's wrong, then?" The last thing I expected him to do was to blush; a delicate pink surfacing on his cheeks, and to avert his eyes away.

"I _know _something is wrong because... because _it's _never done this before!

"It?" I asked. I searched his entire body for flaws; nothing looked out of the ordinary, so what in God's name was it and why was it such problem? Lelouch is my best friend, we share a special understanding, but right now, I was in the dark. And I was getting a bit annoyed too. "What's 'it?'"

"M-my..." Lelouch's voice got quieter towards the end of his sentence so I couldn't hear what he said. Only a few mumbles made it to my ears.

"Your what, Lelouch?!"

I saw him flush again, biting his lip in an insecure manner. Sweat was glistening down his neck and face; it made his entire head sparkle in the hot sun.

"My privates! That's the problem, okay?!"

Now, I could feel myself share the distress Lelouch felt. I gulped, heat rising quickly to my cheeks. I didn't know what to say to that. I don't think anyone could. So, I awkwardly fidgeted my fingers that had fallen back to my sides, kicking some of the rocks below my feet. As awkward as it was, I found myself kind of curious.

"Um..." I started, "what's wrong with it?"

I inwardly shook my head at myself. I sounded so weird asking Lelouch such a personal question, but I couldn't help it. He go me interested (not in his privates you weirdos) in his problem. I never heard anything like it.

"W-well," his pretty purple eyes fluttered to the front of his pants, searching for the right words to feed me. "For starters, it feels strange."

"How so?" Lelouch lifted his eyes to mine.

"It hurts but at the same time it feels good. It kind of feels like it's pulsing... very strongly." _Pulsing..._ I mulled that word around my brain for a bit. _It hurts but at the same time it feels good... I wonder what he means?_

Suddenly, a powerful urge coursed through my body. I recognized that feeling instantly; it was pure determination. I had always been a person with a curious mind and a willingness to learn, a powerful one actually. It was one of my traits. Whenever something caught my eye, it became my goal to learn as much as possible on it, no matter what it was. That same feeling was washing over me. An uneasiness began to bubble in my stomach; I was getting scared. When this feeling surfaced, I did some pretty bizarre things. Like now.

"Lelouch! Pull down your pants!"

His eyes widened, his violet pupils shrinking back into the white. His ebony-colored eyebrows slanted downward, his lips twisting into a frown. Lelouch took a step backwards, his back touching the tall sunflower stalks that encircled us. "What, are you crazy!?"

My own emerald eyes slanted, my mouth tightening in concentration. "I want to see it." Oops, that didn't come out right. Lelouch surprised me when he made a very girly gasp go.

"Pervert!"

"No, not like that!"

"Then how, damn it?!"

"I just want to see it. That never happened to me before. Anyway, it's your fault in the first place."

He grunted angrily. "How so?"

"I don't know... but who cares anyway! Just do what I say!" I didn't even notice how firmly my hands were gripping his small shoulders or the fact that I had knocked us both onto the smooth earth. His eyes were shut, his mouth open slightly, and his pale fingers tugged gently on my shirt. He didn't look like he was in pain... he was too relaxed for that. Lelouch was definitely experiencing something, something new, because he had never worn such an expression in his entire life.

I was taken from my thoughts by his voice, murmuring my name with a breathy gasp. "S-Suzaku..." He bit his lip, turning his head to the side. Then, Lelouch made a noise. A noise that made my stomach twist comfortably.

Lelouch moaned.

"This feels nice, Suzaku." His hips shifted under my own, then I felt it... I felt something hard. It was throbbing and it was warm.

"Woah!" I lifted my body up from Lelouch's hips (he gave a gasp and began to pout; I think he wanted me to return to our previous position, but I ignored him), holding myself up with both of my hands on either side of his head and stared down excitedly at his lower body. "That's so cool!"

I was amazed. That had to be the coolest thing I had ever felt! I could see how his shorts elevated where the hardness lay.

And I thought I was curious before.

_I gotta see this, _I thought with a grin.

So, I did.

My hands dove straight to the zipper and the neighboring buttons that kept the cloth securely around his thin waist. Lelouch screamed, trying to shove my hands away, but failing miserably. He should know better, he never wins any of our fist fights, so why would he be victorious now? I smirked evilly as I succeed in undoing his pants, tugging them down to his ankles in one swift motion. Inch after inch of pale skin entered my eye, Lelouch and all his nakedness displayed shamelessly before me.

I blushed, averting my eyes from his skin to his face, "Lelouch... why aren't you wearing any underwear?"

Lelouch's face was burning up, a light sweat covering his ivory skin. "T-Today was laundry day and-and I didn't have a clean pair... so I thought it would be okay to go without them. Nunally's not wearing any either." My thoughts then drifted over to his sister, sweet and innocent Nunally. I almost choked when I heard those words.

"B-but, she's wearing a _dress _today!" Lelouch rolled his eyes at me.

"Duh. Why do you think she said she wanted to stay home today?" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I hated that; he was always so arrogant. Stupid Lelouch.

My thoughts had been so concerned for the keeping of Nunally's innocence that I hadn't noticed that my gaze had returned to Lelouch's bare hips. His small little grunt of shame brought me back into reality, my eyes face to face with his most intimate area. I gulped from the anxiety bubbling in my stomach. My head was telling me to look away, at least attempt to save some of the poor prince's dignity, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. What was before my eyes was the unknown. I liked the unknown.

The way it stood up was fascinating. The flushed skin glimmered in the sunshine, it throbbing once and awhile and managing to make Lelouch create small noises every time that happened. Those sounds once again caused my stomach to clench, a comforting heat spreading throughout me. I guess my body was trying to tell me that I liked the sounds.

From what had happened earlier, I remembered it to be hard. Hard and warm. Again, that same curiosity started to bubble up. Was it soft? Was it rough? Would I like the feel? Would I dislike it? Those shameful questions swirled around my head, more and more adding to the hectic mess with every passing second.

"Uh... Lelouch? C-can I touch it?"

Quickly, I covered my mouth. I can't believe I just asked him that! Stupid, stupid me!

Lelouch did not blush as I expected. He didn't yell at me or punch me either. In fact, he looked pretty calm. His violet eyes looked at me, like they were looking into my soul. Did I see a bit of _trust _in those eyes of his?

"I trust you, Suzaku." My mouth hung wide open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Do whatever you please."

"A-are you, serious?" I stuttered. Hm... it seemed I was doing that a lot lately.

"Yes, I am. If you want to do something, do it quick, before I change my mind." I could have sworn I saw him smile. Lifting up my right hand, now balancing myself successfully with only my right, I brought my fingertips near the top of his length. Closing my green eyes, I took in a deep breath. As I exhaled, I put the most determined face on that I could muster.

"Okay. Here I go."

When my fingers first made contact with the flushed skin, Lelouch gasped. I left my digits on the flesh, watching Lelouch's mouth part open. Watching him, I silently asked permission to continue, which he quickly answer with a breathy "g-go."

It felt like silk. My nerves felt the powerful heat that wrapped around it. The hardness was unlike anything I ever touched; it was hard yet squishy at the same time. It was strange, but I really liked the feel of it. My tanned fingers moved all over him, firmly stroking every bit of skin that I could get to. I discovered a few spots on the hardness that caused Lelouch to moan, shutting and opening his mouth in what I assumed to be pleasure. He even brought his arm over his head and covered his eyes with his forearm.

I moved lower, my fingers now resting on the sack and base. Using my index and thumb, I carefully felt the softness of the loose skin with the gentlest movements I could make. Before that, I had never head Lelouch scream so high. Scared, I removed my hand from him. "Lelouch! Are you okay?!"

To thank me for my show of concern, he glared at me. "Why did you stop!?"

"Huh?"

Lelouch groaned, grabbed the hand I was using to explore him, and placed it back on the sack. "Idiot! I didn't tell you to stop!"

I blinked, realization washing over me like an ocean wave. "Wait... so you liked it?" His cheeks reddened slightly, but he still sent me one of his death glares.

"Obviously."

That's all I needed. I immediately continued my ministrations. Lelouch's whimpers and cries were not far behind.

This had been going on for a while now; my hands feeling him all over in a continuous cycle that seemed to go on and on. I was just about to stop when Lelouch beckoned me with his small, broken voice. "W-wrap your fist around it."

What he just said didn't make sense to me. Exactly what would wrapping my fist around him do? It was such and odd request, however, this situation we had gotten ourselves into wasn't exactly what we could call 'normal.' Plus, if Lelouch said it, whatever it was suppose to accomplish had a good reasoning behind it. If it didn't, he would even bother himself with the trouble to speak about it.

Slowly, I did what I was told and put him into my first. His arm looked like it was pressed even harder against his eyes.

"Squeeze."

Again, I did what Lelouch said. This time, he bucked his hips up into my hand, crying out loudly. Lelouch shivered.

"Move your fist up and down."

I did. He screamed. I did it again. He screamed again. Again. And again.

"Ngh..." he whimpered, tossing his head from side to side, his black hair bouncing cutely with him. My stomach was now clenching almost constantly; every time it did, a wonderful sensation shot threw me. Whatever it was, it felt really good. So good it made me moan.

Lelouch's body fidgeted all over the ground, his thighs shaking violently with my hand's movements. "Oh God, Suzaku..." he breathed, arching his neck towards the earth, "your hands a-are so sweaty..." His words slurred together messily, whining like a spoiled child.

"I could wipe them off on my shirt if you want." His quivering lips began to giggle, his laughter mixing together sweetly with his moans.

"S-Suzaku... I never said I didn't like it." He swallowed. It probably was the drool that was pooling under his tongue. It twitched, the pulsations pounding harder and harder in my hand. My entire palm was warm and wet. A thin coat of stickiness covered my skin and that allowed my pumps to come easier and faster.

"It's so hot... and _wet..._" Lelouch emphasized the 'wet' with a long hiss. "It f-feels soooo good..." I noticed as time passed that he was jittering more than before and he was definitely whining much more frequently, too. His fists clenched, biting his lip enough to draw blood. The red droplets flowed freely down his chin, staining his shirt.

Lelouch gripped my shoulder, pulling my chest closer to his body as he whispered hotly by my lips. "S-something's c-coming, S-Su-zaku..."

My face started to burn, my breaths coming out in short pants. His face was so close to mine. I had never noticed it before... Lelouch was really pretty. His pale skin was such a beautiful contrast to his midnight-colored hair. The sweat made his flesh sparkle, his eyelids fluttering under the protection of his forearm. At this sight, I felt my heart give a prideful jump. I think I was the first person to ever see Lelouch like this. I also wanted myself to be the only one who did.

"Ahh...! Suzaku, I'm gonna-!"

Something hot and sticky spilled into my fist. As that was happening, Lelouch let the loudest scream he had ever made tear from his lips, his eyes wide with shock. He suddenly threw his arms around my back, pulling me close into a strong hug. He buried his face into my shoulder.

"...explode."

The next thing I heard were sniffles. Lelouch was crying.

Oh God, what did I do? Did I just hurt him? Why the heck was he crying? Was he mad at me? In a panic, I held him tighter. "Lelouch, are you hurt?! I'll bring you back home right now and-."

"Shut up!" His voice was broken as he yelled. He sobbed in my shoulder, shivering in my arms. "Don't you dare move! I don't want you to ever leave me, God dammit! Never!"

As the sunflowers encircled around us in their protective embrace, I smiled.

"Suzaku, I..."

-

Suzaku never heard the rest of Lelouch's words. He cut his sentence short as he hiccuped breathlessly into the green-eyed boy's shirt. Although those words were never spoken, they never went away in Lelouch's head.

'_Suzaku, I love you.'_

_-_

_-_

_...seven years later..._

_-_

_-_

Slowly, I entered him. My hardness throbbed as I buried myself deeper and into his body until my hilt touched his skin. Lelouch was biting his lip, pain flashing blatantly in his eyes along with a few unshed tears leaning at the edge of his eyelashes. I brought my lips down to kiss him, my tongue poking into his mouth. I was welcomed instantly by him, our tongues swirling together as we both waited for him to adjust. Our left-hand fingers entwined, our sweaty palms just barely touching the other's.

It had only been a good thirty seconds before Lelouch broke our kiss, whispering hotly over the pulse on my neck. "Suzaku, move."

As I began to pull out, his muscles clamped down over me and snatched a moan from my lips. Oh. He was so _fucking _tight. It wasn't long before I was panting, thrusting my hips forward into him for the second time. His raven hair splashed over the rumpled covers as his head tossed to the side, his lower body arching into me in an attempt to get me deeper. Oh God, did that work. We both moaned simultaneously, our eyes fluttering shut in pure ecstasy.

I started to form a steady rhythm, pushing my length in and out of his body with a light and gentle pace. Only when his low voice called out my name, demanding me to speed up, did I comply. With the moans he was making, I knew I was doing something right. His lithe legs wrapped around my hips, squeezing our locked fingers tighter together. My free hand that rested on Lelouch's hip began to venture across the flat planes of his stomach, tracing his faint muscles with the tips of my fingers. I traveled all the way up to the top of his ribs to the bottom of his lower belly; my finger nails leaving red lines in their wake. I left not a single inch of his flushed skin untouched.

"Ah..." The low moan reverberated deep within his throat, filling his bedroom with it's beautiful sound. Every noise he made sent waves of energy pounding through my veins, encouraging myself to slam harder and faster into his quivering form.

"Suza-_ku!"_ His body arched suddenly into my chest, causing his hardness to press up against my stomach. Lelouch had his face scrunched in absolute pleasure, his cheeks flushing from his accelerating heartbeat. Somehow between my panting and thrusting I was able to grin in victory. I had found Lelouch's prostate.

"Again," he groaned, "God d-dammit Suzaku... hit that again!"

Angling my hips to where his spot was located, I immediately continued my onslaught of thrusts into him. Even if the tip of my length just as much as brushed that bundle of nerves, Lelouch would scream to the heavens and beg me to do it again. Inwardly, I couldn't help but smirk. Thank God Sayako had taken Nunally to the hospital today; if either of them heard the way Lelouch cried out or the things he was saying, I don't think we could have ever explained what we were doing locked in his bedroom. _Although, I would just love to see him try._

We were both getting close. Oh. So close... That familiar heat was pooling in my stomach, a coil winding taut getting ready to snap. I didn't think either of us could last much longer.

I found my way to his parted lips with my own, sloppily initiated another kiss. Our lips weren't even touching, our tongues desperately rubbed the other outside our mouths, drooling spilling down both our chins and falling onto our bare bodies. Subconsciously, I had brought my hand to his hardness because I then noticed how roughly my fist was sliding up and down his throbbing member. Nonsense was flowing out of his mouth now, his right hand pushing on the back of my neck. His grip sent chills down my overheated spine, bringing me even closer to my limit.

"I-I'm, ngh... ah-Suzaku!" The way he was moaning was getting me hotter. I needed to hear that voice when I came; I just had to.

"Scream like you want it, Lelouch..."

He clenched my hand, throwing his head back into the pillows that surrounded our joined bodies. His walls tightened around me, squeezing and unclenching sporadically as he screamed out my name, his sweaty face utterly enraptured. He came into my hand, his load squirting over my torso and dripping from my fingertips. I came quickly after, calling his name as I buried my face into his warm shoulder, thrusting into his body a few more times until I collapsed none too gracefully onto his chest.

I smiled when I felt his arms surround my chest and pull me into a firm hug. The familiarity of the notion brought a forgotten surge of memories back to the surface of my mind.

"I-it's the same," I panted, my breathing still erratic, "I mean, like when w-we were kids..."

"Shut up." His reply was as breathy as my own. I knew I wasn't going to get much out of him for the next five minutes so I let him be, relishing in the feeling of his naked body beneath my own. I could hear his heartbeat go back to normal from the pulse in his neck, his breathing regulating with it.

"What do you mean it's the same as when we were kids? I don't ever remember having sex with you other than today, Suzaku." I couldn't see his face, but his words gave him away completely. He was confused and just a tad bit snippy.

I laughed lightly, breathing in the lavender scent of his skin. "Oh no, this was definitely our first time. I was talking about you and your post-orgasm clinginess."

"Oh that? Yeah... that hasn't changed." Lelouch was laughing now, the vibrations from his voice moving through both of our forms. I removed my face from the crook in his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. A person could lose themselves in those violet irises; they were just that alluring. He leaned in for a kiss, a chaste one. Our lips only massaged one another, or mouths never parting. I took this opportunity to pull out of him, a small sound of discomfort ripping from his lips. He glared at me.

"Lelouch. Does that happen when you're alone?"

Those milky-pale cheeks darkened to a light pink, his glare lessening to a minor frown. "Yes."

"When you're doing it yourself?"

"You're being awfully repetitive, Suzaku. But, to answer your question, yes."

I felt kind of perturbed that I was asking him such personal things yet the other part was telling me 'to hell with those feelings.' If we just did the naughty, we ought to be able to talk about smaller subjects like this. I went with my darker side.

"What do you hold?"

He reached behind him, grabbing a fluffy pillow from the stack at the headboard and shoved it in my face. "I use a pillow, dumbass." Lelouch chuckled as I struggled to free myself from the pillow's evil presence, finally triumphing over it and chucking it behind me to the other side of his bedroom.

"But... I much rather hold a _someone _other than a _something."_

He then grabbed me and brought me into another loving hug. I returned it instantly.

"I love you, Lelouch."

His body stiffened. I waited for him to say something back, but all I received from him was an eerie silence. I was scared... what if he didn't return my feelings? I moved away from his grasp so I could see his face. I had to know if I had just managed to throw our entire friendship (relationship?) down the toilet. What I saw was breath-taking.

Silent tears were swimming in his orbs and down his cheeks.

"I love you too, Suzaku Kururugi." Our hands met once again and entwined, mirroring the acts of our lips as we went in for another loving kiss.

-

-

TBC

**Yay, 'tis finished! I tried my best with this; writing Suzaku as a ten-year-old was pretty aggravating. Grr.... Anyway, if you loved it, ****REVIEW!**


	2. Kiss

**..Oh my gosh... You have no idea how thankful I am towards you guys. I can't believe how well "Admist the Sunflowers" turned out; I didn't know so many people liked shota! ^^ Taking all this information into consideration and with the help and support (and occasional nagging) of two of the most awesome people in the world, Joel and Neo Diji, I have decided that I'm going to make this into a multi-chaptered story of sorts.**

**Thanks to Neo Diji for coming up with the Carline idea. I thought about using her in the beginning, but I just skipped over it. She helped me with finalizing that. Thanks! :)**

**I'd be warned though, do not expect speedy updates from now on. I will update when I can. :D**

**-**

Amidst the Sunflowers

2: Kiss

No matter what Lelouch says, no matter how he acts; I know that he still hasn't truly gotten over the fact that his mother is gone.

I've seen the proof.

-

-

Ever since the day Lelouch and I accepted each other for who we were and learned to tolerate one another for a longer stretch of more than five minutes, I have been visiting both Nunnally and him inside their cramped little Annex every single day. I can't remember a day when I wasn't in their presence. I always have such a wonderful time when we're together, and I doubt I would be lying if I said they did too.

On these lazy summer days, I would usually be on what-they-called-a doorstep bright and early in the morning; the time when the grass was still wet and the air had yet to become warm. I would be smiling and already energized for the day while they would be groggily rubbing their eyes and stifling a couple of yawns. Throughout our time together we would do a variety of things such as playing games, going to the beach and occasionally fish, taking turns pushing Nunnally's wheelchair on walks around the shrine, or just sitting in a sort-of circle and basically talk.

Flipping through my memories, I think these have to be the happiest bouts of my life. Before they arrived in my country of Japan... I constantly felt so alone.

They are what I look forward to. I don't stay awake in my bed almost every night thinking about Tohdoh-sensei and kendo practice. No, I can never fall asleep because my mind is usual occupied by the prince and the princess. Especially the prince, I thought with a blush.

Since that day amidst the sunflowers, the moments we shared crumpled on the earthy ground doing the strangest of things, the instance in which Lelouch told me to never leave him, I can see that our friendship has started to grow even stronger than what we had had before it all happened. I feel that he trusts me more. I trust him more as well. We are also kinder to one another; don't get me wrong, we still insult one another, but Lelouch and I both know that it is all out of good fun.

Nunnally has seemed to take notice of our alterations as well. You don't need your sight or legs to see something like this. It is a thing that can be felt in the wind, heard in our words, and in our silence. I think she's relieved. Fighting used to be the only activity we ever partook in. Hearing us sound so friendly must be such a welcomed change of pace for her.

Despite that, I don't believe Nunnally actually knows _why _we had this about-face. Never, _never _in a million years would Lelouch tell his sister that I had knocked him to the ground, ridded him of his pants, touched his most private area, and successfully made him cry like a girl in only under a good ten minutes. Lelouch had way too much pride to ever admit that to her.

I don't think he can even admit it to himself.

So, as more and more days, even weeks passed by, I found myself practically living with my new friends of royalty. I eat with them, almost three meals a day. Most of the time, Lelouch is the one to cook. It really surprised me when I first took a bite of his own labor. I didn't know a person that acted so sour the majority of the time could ever create something that tasted so sweet. I also sleepover a lot. We share this one bed in the corner of the room. Sure, it's pretty tiny, but none of us ever complain. I'm sure that's because we all love the closeness, knowing that we'll be together no matter what happens and not be awaken by our nightmares to only sit and cry alone. When I wake up in the morning in the middle of the bed only to have Nunnally's hand in mine as well as Lelouch's arms around my chest and his head resting on my shoulder, I can be positive that my thoughts are true.

In a sense, I guess we have become somewhat of a makeshift family. Makeshift or not, it's better than any family I've had. I know for a fact that the same goes for them too. They wouldn't even be here if that wasn't the case.

-

-

Today was ending the same way every other day does. Lelouch and I were washing the dishes we had used for our late dinner while Nunnally was seated serenely at the head of the table listening to our small conversation and joining in a couple of times to make a comment or to giggle when we began to get distracted from our job...

"Take that, Lelouch!" I yelled, throwing the bubbles from the soap at him. I giggled as he yelped, covering his eyes with his hands as the suds stuck to his clothing and messily sprayed into his black hair. He uncovered his face, glaring at me.

"Why you..."

He tried to get to the sink to grab some ammo for himself to use, but I was quicker than he was. I blocked it, holding both his wrists above his head in victory as he tried to wriggle free. Hm... I forgot that I was stronger too. This was one of the few times I could throw one of Lelouch's smirks back at him. "Why me what, Lelouch? Why am I so much stronger than you? Is that it?" I just loved teasing him.

Lelouch growled, his purple eyes narrowed. "You're such an idiot."

Then, he did something I definitely did not expect him to do. He kicked me in the shin. Hard.

I felt warm tears prick my eyes, a grunt escaping me as I released his arms and fell to the floor to rub my injured leg. It was really painful; he hit my bone dead on. Now, it was my turn to glare at him. I bit my lip as another wave of pain throbbed in my shin, stopping the whimper I knew I would make.

"Jeez, Lelouch. You don't have to be so rough."

"Yes, Big Brother," Nunnally piped up worriedly, "Don't hurt Suzaku."

Lelouch just snorted, crossing his arms tightly around his chest. I rolled my eyes. He could be such a drama queen. Wait... this was my chance!

I don't remember moving so speedily in my life as I was now. The look of pure horror on Lelouch's face was priceless when I suddenly sprung up and tackled him to the floor. the embarrassing squeak he made when he hit the floor was enough to send me into another fit of giggles. An intense one, I might add.

I was shocked when I heard his own chuckles start to flow out beneath me. A soft and gentle pink was sprinkled on his pale cheeks. His eyelashes pushed against his skin, his eyes hiding behind his eyelids. It wasn't long before Nunnally started laughing with us. Soon, the entire room was filled with our joyous sounds.

Minutes came and went as we continued to giggle; I think I could of laughed forever if Lelouch hadn't stopped me with this special look. His violet eyes were looking into mine, focused on me and only me. His mouth was even set in a small smile. Lelouch was happy as our eyes watched each other, sincere violet against timid emerald . Then, I felt a warmth wrap around my wrist; it was his hand. He smiled even brighter, making _me_ blush this time.

We just stared at one another until Nunnally's questioning voice rang out. "Big Brother...? Suzaku...? Did something happen?"

"No, Nunnally. Everything's fine. Suzaku and I are just finishing up the dishes." Using his free hand to push up my stomach, Lelouch silently signaled me to get off of him. I did immediately. Once I was steady on my feet, I outstretched my hand to the prince. He took it without hesitation. I pulled him up and we both returned to our previous chore...

... it was 7:47 P.M. when we put away the last fork in its correct place. The entire annex was aglow with a weak tangerine light, the last bit of light before the sun snuck into its bed below the horizon.

I wiped my wet hands on the front of my khaki shorts. Lelouch was quietly tip-toeing over to where Nunnally's wheelchair rested. When he approached her, his face relaxed. "Suzaku... she's asleep."

_Asleep? It isn't that late... Well, she is younger than us... _"You want me to carry her into the bed?" I started to walk towards him when he lightly shook his head. My stomach knotted when I watched his black hair flutter in the motion, it just looked so pretty.

"No, it's okay. I think we should let her be. She seems to be pretty content right now."

"Wait," I was slowly piecing together what he was saying, "so you wanna just let her sleep there?" This whole situation just didn't fit with Lelouch. I never thought he would let his precious younger sister sleep at the dinner table. Alone.

Lelouch raised his eyebrow. "Yes."

I turned away from his eyes. They were mocking me. I hate it when he does that. Despite that, I couldn't keep down the blush that flooded my tan skin. "Oh." I started to itch the palm of my hand. "L-let's go to bed. I'm tired."

From the corner of my vision I saw him shrug his shoulders, leaving Nunnally and making his way over to the small dresser that held both the siblings' clothes. With a tiny yawn, I noticed that Lelouch was beginning to take off his shirt.

I awkwardly faced the other direction. "You could change in the bathroom, you know." I was fully aware of how rude I had just sounded. Quite frankly, I couldn't care less.

His expression was invisible to me as he answered. "Why should I? It's not like you haven't seen..." Towards the end, his words became quiet and eventually stopped all together. I heard the rustle of fabric from inside the dresser.

"I'll be changing in the bathroom, Suzaku."

I smirked.

-

-

My eyes were already closed when Lelouch returned from the bathroom and got into bed with me. Since the temperature outside was very hot and that the Annex didn't have an air-conditioner installed (I should ask my father about that), Lelouch followed my example and only pulled up the bedsheet to cover his body. We both knew using the blanket this time of year was suicide.

As odd as it may sound, I could feel Lelouch's eyes on me even though my own were shut.

"Suzaku?" His voice called. I really didn't want to talk right now. I wasn't mad at him; he hadn't done anything wrong to deserve that. It was just that I was too lazy to reply. Maybe if I ignored him, Lelouch would think I was already asleep. Hopefully.

Lelouch repeated my name again... and again... and again. The fifth time he didn't say my name but sighed in defeat instead. I was so relieved that he bought my silent lie! And Lelouch always told me what a terrible liar I was. Hah!

The night slowly began to drift by. The only sounds in the darkness being the three different exhalations and inhalations of air. They were soothing to me, very much like that of a lullaby.

My shallow breaths were so close to bringing me into my dreams. I almost had fully lost consciousness when an unexpected heat touched my stomach. It cupped my bare belly-button (my shirt had rode up), rubbing it softly in a nice and continuous circle. It was then that I started to feel hot breaths hit my shoulder. I tried my best not to shudder, even though it did feel good.

"Goodnight, Suzaku." Lelouch whispered into my neck, snuggling his face into the area where my neck met my shoulder. I wonder if he could feel my heartbeat speed up. If he did, I'm sure he wouldn't say anything because I could feel his own heart beating equally as fast.

-

-

I was awaken by the sound of sobbing.

A cooling wetness was on the skin of my neck. I felt it being smeared around by something smooth and warm. As I groaned and blinked my eyes a few times, I realized the 'something smooth and warm' was Lelouch's face. And the 'cooling wetness', taking the sounds of sobbing into mind, could only be his tears. Lelouch's body was shaking, gripping my body with strength I didn't even know he had. Tiredly, I put my hand on one of Lelouch's quivering ones.

"Lelouch? Are you okay?" My voice was still scratchy from sleeping.

When he didn't respond, I figured he was still asleep. He was probably having a nightmare. Suddenly, I began hearing something. Lelouch was murmuring hysterically, a single word repeated at least a hundred times.

_"Mother... mother... mother... mother..."_

He was dreaming about that day. I gulped. I absolutely had to wake him up! I shook him. Hard.

"Lelouch, wake up!"

The way his eyes shot open scared me, it really did. The usually large and sparkling purple in his eyes was now small and dull, bloodshot and puffy from crying. His attention was instantly transfered onto my own face. Fresh tears started pouring down his cheeks.

"Suzaku..."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face into my chest and hiccuped. He was crying again, harder than before I think. His hair was in my face and it smelled like sweat. Wait.... I was wrong. His _entire body _smelled like sweat. But, I kind of liked that scent on him. A prince shouldn't be sweaty and messy yet at this moment he _was. _Just like the time in the sunflower field, I felt my stomach knot. It felt good.

Unfortunately for me, since I never had a mother figure in my life (because she died when I was so young) I didn't know how to comfort anyone in need. Especially the boy on my chest who was bawling his eyes out.

Especially him.

So, I did whatever I thought was right. I wrapped my own arms around him in a hug. My right hand started making circles on his back. Lelouch's breath fell short when he noticed my ministrations but eventually he got used to it. Seconds, minutes passed and his breathing was starting to slow down. "It's okay." I whispered.

The next thing I did made me want to punch myself. Repeatedly, I might add. I, Suzaku Kururugi, son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, just kissed the rather wet cheek of Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid me!

When the puckered noise from the kiss reached my ears, that's when I started freaking out. I kissed him. I kissed Lelouch! I know it wasn't on the lips or anything, but still! Oh, no. This couldn't be happening... why didn't luck like me?

Then, my inner hell became a reality.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch shrieked, lifting himself off my body. He was now sitting on my chest, his teary violet eyes glaring at me with more hatred than he usually uses. He looked really angry at me. With the crap I just pulled, I guess I deserved it.

"I-I'm sorry! Lelouch, I-!"

"Shut up! I don't care about anything you have to say!" He moved in closer to my face and growled. "What the hell were you just thinking, you idiot?!" I swear I saw his cheeks flush but I wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger. At this point, anything seemed possible.

I was surprised Nunnally hadn't been awaken due to her brother's ability to scream in the middle of the night. I never knew she was such a heavy sleeper.

Lelouch just continued on, yelling at me like I just intentionally pushed his sister down a flight of stairs**. **He can be so annoying sometimes, I can hardly stand it. He just kept repeating the same nonsense, too. "Don't you ever-!"

"Lelouch!" I was fed up. I shoved his chest, not enough to push him onto his back but enough to shut him up. "If you keep yelling, you're gonna wake up Nunnally!"

Thankfully, this seemed to quiet him down. But it didn't stop him from ranting. "I can't believe you of all people just _pushed _me!"

"What do you mean, me of all people?!" I was yelling now.

He smirked. I hated that smirk. "I meant that such a lowly and stupid person such as yourself doesn't have any right to shove me like that." I was fuming.

"I have the right to do anything I want!"

Lelouch's smirk had changed into a frown. Now, he was looking at me with those cold violet eyes again. "You most certainly do not." He leaned in a bit closer. "And you certainly have no right to kiss me on the cheek like that."

_Kiss me on the cheek... _My brain was starting to work, harder than it usually does. For some strange reason, Lelouch's words were starting to make some sort of odd sense. Then, it hit me. Oh my God... I couldn't do that. It would be like I was asking to be sent to an early grave.

Too late. I already felt myself move...

...and planted my lips softly onto Lelouch's lips.

My cheeks were getting warm, exactly how my lips felt as they pressed up against his. He was lost for words, and not just because his mouth was busy. I could see it in his wide-open eyes. He had no idea that this was going to happen, and I didn't either. It just sorta did. Neither of us moved; I don't think we wanted to move. The kiss was... something different. But a good kind of different. A really good kind of different. I suddenly wanted to hold his hands, but I restrained myself. I didn't want to push my luck no more than I already had.

After I think thirty-seconds had passed, I pulled away. We both panted, gasping for air. I was afraid to look at Lelouch. It was so embarrassing.

The entire Annex was silent. My clothes were sticking to my skin with my sweat, I was breathing heavily, and I was in an awkward situation with the person I least wanted to be in one with. Maybe if I pretended to be asleep again...

"Suzaku."

Darn.

"Suzaku, look at me... _please._" He was begging me to look at him. Lelouch's voice had dropped into an almost strangled whisper. I couldn't deny him anything when he sounded like that.

Slowly, I averted my emerald eyes. His black bangs were partially covering his big violet eyes. His lips were parted to allow him to pant and the milky-white skin on his face and neck were flushed and sweaty. I even saw that the over-sized white t-shirt he was wearing was slipping off his shoulders and exposing his entire left one, the moist skin sparkling lightly in the small amount of moonlight coming in from one of the windows. Lelouch looked... really cute.

What really surprised me was the fact that he didn't look angry. He looked almost happy. Weird.

I gasped when he leaned down and went to kiss me this time. I wanted to laugh when he missed my mouth and kissed the corner of it instead. It felt nice when he huffed an aggravated sigh and let a warm blast of air hit the spit near my lips. It was even better when he moved himself back onto my lips, pressing harder than he did in our last kiss.

He clutched my shoulders lightly, our eyes eventually shutting as we enjoyed the closeness and the heat that was so new to the both of us.

It lasted a whole minute. Lelouch ended it this time. Just like before, we were an airless mess. Our breath was exiting our bodies in short puffs against each other's lips; our noses were almost touching...

I arched into the pillows, attempting to get some distance between us. "That was really... nice." I couldn't help but grin.

Lelouch breathlessly nodded above me. "Yeah... listen, Suzaku." His eyes suddenly seemed distant, as if they were somewhere else other then in the almost-pitch-black Annex sitting awkwardly on top of me. "Can I ask you something...?" I blinked, staring at him in confusion. He never asked me anything; Lelouch was just that kind of person. He did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted without ever consulting me, so why was he now? This had to be one heck of a question if it made him act so un-Lelouch-like.

"Sure..."

He bit his lip. "Promise me that you won't get mad."

"What?"

"Just promise me, idiot!" I sighed, looking directly at him.

"I promise."

Those two words were like a magic spell because as soon as I said them, they immediately calmed the prince down. Lelouch was watching me with new-found determination. "I was thinking about maybe you and I possibly trying..." He swallowed and blushed. "...open-mouth... kissing."

I didn't know what to say. Really. I had no idea why he would think I would get angry with him for asking that. If anything, I was shocked. Not necessarily because I knew what would happen when we would try such a suggestion... it was more of the fact that I had no clue what the heck 'open-mouthed kissing' was.

At all.

It was an embarrassing feeling, Lelouch knowing something I didn't. But, I was used to it by now. I _should _be, but I'm not. That Japanese pride flowing through my veins isn't just for show, you know. Having someone always a step ahead, especially if that someone is a snobbish prince of Britannia, doesn't exactly give me any kind of good sensation blossoming in my tummy.

"Uh..." I scratched the back of my head, well, the best that I could in our current positions, "... what exactly's that?"

A red hot fire blazed on his cheekbones, his right fist brought up to his mouth. Those purple eyes looked nervous... like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "You... you don't know...?"

I shook my head "no." I could hear the muscles in his hand clench.

"Lelouch, what is 'open-mouth kissing'? If you don't tell me, we won't be able to try."

"Well..." Lelouch swallowed, his pupils dilating and darting around the room for a distraction. By the way he sighed, I don't think he was very successful. "It's a, uh, type of kissing..."

This was just getting ridiculous. "Lelouch! Tell me now or I'm going back to sleep!" My voice was a bit harsh, but I didn't care. I was tired, cranky, and confused. I wouldn't care.

His face scrunched up as he glare at me, but it didn't last very long since I decided to glare back. For the first time in history, I won against Lelouch vi Britannia in a glaring contest. It was strange... I wasn't too thrilled over my win.

He took a deep breath. "Open-mouth kissing is a kiss that involves a much deeper level of emotion, but the main reason why people kiss in this particular manner is basically for..." he averted his eyes as the word came from his lips, "...pleasure."

My heart started to beat faster.

"Unlike the normal type, people mostly use their _tongues _when engaging in this type of kissing. It sounds gross, _I know_, but apparently it feels really, really good. Much better than the regular kind... the kind we tried."

What he just said had to be impossible. There was no way in the world that there was a nicer feeling than the one I just experienced with kissing Lelouch. It was so warm and so soft and so perfect... and now he's telling me it can get better?! Oh, I really want to try this...

The eagerness in my voice sliced the thick silence that appeared after Lelouch's explanation. "Can we try that... right now?"

Blushes seemed to like Lelouch's face lately. "But, Suzaku... it's improper." I felt my own cheeks start to heat up.

"But you were the one who suggested it!"

"I know, but now that I think about it, the whole idea feels inappropriate."

I pursed my lips together in a pout. "You were a prince. Aren't you supposed to be raised properly to be a good little boy or something? Where did you even find out about open-mouth kissing in the first place? It doesn't seem like this would be a something royalty would talk about."

Lelouch sighed. "No, it certainly isn't." Then, his violet eyes suddenly went dull. It looked like he was remembering something; Lelouch's gaze no longer was focused on me but on some far away place. It was a few moments before he blinked, a small smile touching his mouth.

"I heard it from my younger, half-sister Euphy."

I smiled. _Euphy... that's a pretty name. _My smile didn't last very long. My sleepy brain was a bit slow, but I eventually realized I wasn't completely satisfied with his answer.

"...You're younger sister?"

"Half-sister."

"Whatever. She's still younger, right?"

"Yeah. She's a year younger than me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then how did she hear about it?"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed the slightest amount, his earlier smile instantly gone. He sighed, his bangs draping over his eyes. "Our younger, half-sister Carline." He grumbled out her name like it was some type of poison.

I don't think he likes this Carline very much.

"She's the same age as Nunnally, but they're complete opposites." Lelouch continued. "Carline's rude, vulgar, and violent. When she came to visit our Villa, she thought it was a hysterical idea to tell Euphy about open-mouth kissing in very explicit detail. So, by the end of it all, I had my hands full with a crying sister and a cackling little brat behind me. It was terrible. Our mothers' didn't even bother to see what was wrong... Euphy was so frightened she made me sleep in her bedroom for the rest of Carline's stay. "

I laughed, bringing my right hand to Lelouch's bangs, running my fingers gently through them. They were like silk. "She sounds like a nice person." He probably would have disagreed with me if he wasn't so busy glaring at me right now, the embarrassment visible on his skin from the way my hand was working his hair.

"You're such an idiot, Suzaku."

"Sure." I was getting used to being called an idiot. It didn't really affect me anymore.

It was nice. Lying here like this, I mean. It had been a couple of minutes since we spoke. My fingers were still combing through his bangs. Lelouch eventually closed his eyes, his lips parting with every breath he took and released. He even was leaning into my touch slightly. Like I said... it was nice. Just the two of us. Relaxing; enjoying each other's presence. I think I would have forgotten about the kissing if Lelouch hadn't brought it up again.

Violet suddenly was staring back at me. "Um... can we..?"

"Hm? What are you- oh... sorry. Okay." I bit my lip, staring back. "How are we gonna... you know?"

Lelouch shrugged. "I guess we'll just touch our tongues together. Maybe we might get the hang of it once we are actually doing it?" I tensed up when Lelouch lowered his head, barely touching his nose with mine. Nodding weakly, I connected our lips.

That same, good-feeling warmth flooded my senses again. We stayed like that for only a couple of seconds because Lelouch slowly opened his mouth, me following his lead since he obviously knew more about kissing like this than I did.

The only word I could use to explain the feeling of our lips touching with our mouths' open was "awkward." The heat from his mouth was creeping into mine. Forgetting the fact that it was the same temperature inside me, it felt entirely too hot to be comfortable. I accidently clinked our teeth together when I hesitantly slid my tongue past his lips, my heart thundering in my chest and blood pulsing loudly in my ears. I lifted my head a bit, gradually stretching my tongue deeper and deeper when- Ahhh...

An electric shock shot down my spine, the current flowing through my hips like nothing I've ever felt before. My stomach was clenching again, making my entire body feel good in that same familiar, scorching way. Lelouch and I both squeaked, moaning at the sudden pleasure floating through our veins. It was so hot... so wet... so good. So so so so so so very good. Our tongues were touching! They were really touching!

I was staring into Lelouch's eyes. His were wide and alert from the first spark of contact, but with time, they shrunk back to their original size, going hazy and starting to close as we started to rub our tongues together. My lower body throbbed pleasantly as I curled mine around Lelouch's, our spit mixing. My own eyes were doing the same as his. My sight was soon gone altogether, making "touch" the dominant sense in my body.

"Lelouch..." I whimpered in his mouth. But, it didn't even sound like his name. It was muffled and completely unintelligible yet I couldn't care less because I was so concentrated on the sensations prodding hotly at my nerves. I was overwhelmed; everything just seemed to be too much. The feather-light tickles of his hair on my face, his wet tongue playing with mine, even the sheets on the bed sticking to my clothed body... I was going crazy. Despite it all, my body wanted -no- needed _more_. My fingers were suddenly in his hair, his soft and perfect hair, pushing his head closer to me. A gentle sigh was released into my throat.

I was getting light-headed, a dizzy fog clouding the remaining sections of my brain that weren't already distracted by pleasure. My lungs burned. I needed air.

The problem was I just couldn't pull away.

Lelouch was... _ohhh_, Lelouch was rubbing my back with those scrawny hands of his. I don't even remember him slipping them up the back of my shirt, but they were there. He was tracing circle-patterns on my upper back and shoulders and each jerk of his palms felt so exciting, so good on my warm flesh.

Another minute had come and gone, and I was at my limit. I had a strong quiver in my stomach that told me I would pass out of I didn't pull away and breathe. With my heart throbbing in my ribcage, I disentangled our tongues and leaned my face sideways so Lelouch's nose was poking my cheek and (pathetically) gave into my body's need. I was gasping. The sticky air rushing into me made my head pound for a few seconds, my heart quickly speeding up before it gently started to slow down. Sweat was everywhere on my skin; my face, my stomach, my knees... everywhere. I felt disgusting and gross but I also felt strangely whole. Complete.

Lelouch was breathing just as heavily, each little puff of air that hit my skin made me shiver. His fingers blindly searched for my hand, and when he was grasping it in his own, he squeezed. "Suzaku... th-that was amazing."

"Y-yeah." Even in the darkness, I could see what Lelouch wanted. With his front top teeth biting into his lower lip and his hand clenching mine, it wasn't hard to figure out he wanted more. Another kiss.

I did too.

Something inside me made me jerk my hand away from Lelouch's, only to return them onto his body. Cupping his flushed cheeks, I started to lean in. Our lips were almost touching-

"Big Brother? Suzaku? Are you two awake?" A small creak came from the other side of the room, a gentle rustling of fabric.

We froze. _Oh God, Nunnally's awake... did she hear any of that?! _ I swallowed the lump that mysteriously appeared in my throat. A new, cold sweat broke out all over my skin. _Please no, _I begged myself, _please make sure we didn't corrupt her innocent mind! _All these terrible images started to pop into my head, each one getting scarier than the one before it. Maybe pretending to sleep would work... No! Feigning sleep can't solve all my problems!

I was panicking...

...but Lelouch wasn't. In fact, he didn't look the least bit concerned. That jerk.

"Yes, we are." His voice wasn't breathy or annoyed; it was the same tone he always used when he addressed her... careful and benign. He continued, "Suzaku and I couldn't sleep so we were just trying to pass the time by talking. I'm sorry if we disturbed you, Nunnally."

Lelouch always knew what to say. It sickened me.

"You didn't disturb me at all," she chirped happily, "I just woke up... and I thought I heard something coming from over by the bed. I guess it was just you two." Nunnally began to giggle.

My panic was slowly seeping out of me, a gentle smile even twisting on my mouth. _She doesn't know, _I thought with triumph_._

"Yep, you know how your brother can't keep his mouth shut."

Glaring down at me, he punched my shoulder. "Suzaku!!" It was good to have the old, violent Lelouch back.

She seemed to be enjoying our little fight, if all her giggling meant anything. Our insults eventually died down as well as her laughter. Soon, the only noise around us was the gentle cries of the night crickets outside.

I broke the silence. "You want to come to bed, Nunnally?" Shoving Lelouch off to the side and earning myself an intense glare, I sat up in the bed.

She didn't hesitate to answer. "Very much so."

"Alright." Jumping to my feet, I started to make my way across the Annex. The wooden flooring felt cool on the pads of my feet. When I stood in front of the princess, she sensed my presence immediately and outstretched her arms. Cautiously I lifted her, making sure her arms were around my neck as I carried her swiftly back to the bed. Laying her body in the middle of the bed and beside her brother, double-checking that she was comfortable and moving the chestnut hair out of her face, I climbed back in and tucked the sheet over the three of us. Quietly, she thanked me.

Tiny, weak fingers loosely entwined with my own, and by the way Lelouch whispered her name, she obviously did the same with him. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight." She murmured, already half asleep.

"Goodnight." We both mumbled back. Tossing my head to the side, I tried to get comfortable before I drifted off-

-...-

Something warm poked my nose. Meekly, I opened one eye to see what it was. I almost yelped when I was met with the sight of Lelouch's face. He was leaning over Nunnally in such a way that he wouldn't alarm his sister, and he had the biggest smile on his little mouth. Soundlessly, he mouthed two words to me:

'Goodnight, Suzaku.'

With a small nod, he plopped himself back into his own spot and shut his eyes.

With my free hand, I lightly ran my fingers over my nose. Smiling, I closed my eyes. Then, and only then, did I allow myself to be carried away into the realm of dreams.

The last thing I remembered was myself feeling so helplessly happy.

-

-

Even though it's sad, I'm almost thankful that Lelouch still misses his mother. If he didn't, then I wouldn't be able to comfort him. I wouldn't be allowed to hold or kiss him, or tell him that everything would be okay.

Because I would never let anything hurt him.

Ever.

-

-

TBC

**Wow. I actually finished the chapter. Cool... :D So, how did you like it? I know that there wasn't anything too intense this chapter, but c'mon people. Lelouch and Suzaku are only children here, not the hormone-crazy teenagers we're so used too. XD**

**Remember, reviews are always appreciated. *wink wink* If you have any ideas you want to contribute or any constructive criticism you feel I need please feel free to do so. As long as it's not, "you suck at writing lol", I won't judge you. :)**

**Well then, I'll see everyone next chapter! ^^**


End file.
